Christian & Syed  What does the future Hold
by Baby-cake1
Summary: Rated M for future chapters to come characters belong to Eastenders
1. Chapter 1

**Been a little while since i did a Christian & Syed related story so i thought i'd get back into it so here we are my return story! Comments & Reviews appreciated as always. Xxx**

Christian stood in the doorway of the flat, watching Syed busy himself in the kitchen dancing along to the music, he couldn't help himself but laugh.

Syed suddenly knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"What are you laughing at Clarkey"

Christian steadily walked over to his boyfriend, wrapped his arm's around his waist tightening his grip.

"Your impeciable taste in dance moves for one"

Syed raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"And the others"

"Well you know me Sy not one to judge"

"But what about the other...

Syed was suddenly stopped by the delicate tenderness of Christian's lips.

"What was that for"

"Does there have to be reason's for me to kiss my life partner"

Syed's cheek's were starting turning the brightest pink, trying to hide his embarrassment. but he couldn't not when Christians watchfull eyes were all over him.

"Your so cute when you get a lil flushed"

"Your one to talk"

"I never get flushed thanks very much"

"Yeah were've i heard that before"

Syed an Christian laughed in unison.

"I can see it's going be one of those fight's"

"Not really Sy i always win"

"Erm.. excuse me i don't think so"

"I do"

Christian slipped his hand's away from Syed's waist and Syed felt the coldness of Christian's absence when his arms weren't around him.

"Where you going again"

"Just going pop to the Minute Mart for some Orange Juice we've ran out haven't we and maybe flirt a little with Patrick.

"Yes we have ran out Christian and it's your fault that we have and don't think Patrick's into you"

"Well that will soon change ey Sy"

Christian gave Syed a quick wink and a quick peck and soon was out the door leaving Syed alone once again.

* * *

Syed checked his watch, Christian had been gone a very long time he knew getting Orange Juice from down the road and trying to flirt with the likes of Patrick wouldn't take ten minutes let alone half an hour he was starting get worried.

* * *

Christian strolled in to the flat with the Orange Juice in hand; he placed the bag on the dining table noticing a sleeping figure on the settee he walked over to the sight of beauty.

* * *

"Sy, Sy wake up babe's"

"Christ..ian" Syed mumered

Syed slowly was beggining to open his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head"

Christian smiled

"Hey"

"Think somebody needs an early night ey"

"That would probably be you Old man"

Syed laughed

"Old man, who you calling Old man"

Christian asked in mock horror.

"Well you suppose be fit and healthy but guess that has changed in age with you, it dosent take someone forty five minutes run down to the Minute Mart for some Orange Juice right unless your name is Christian Clarke a.k.a Old man."

Syed couldn't help but laugh

"For your information Syed a was a lil bit busy with Patrick seems he's into me more than you thought"

Christian joked.

"Well i mite have to change all that then won't i."

"How do you intend to do that Sy"

"I'm sure i can persuade him with my better looks"

Christian jumped onto the sofa and onto Syed holding him in place so he couldn't move..

"Christian, Christian get off mee."

Syed squirmend

"Don't think so somehow Sy your looks are for my enjoyment only"

"Your enjoyment what am i a game"

"Not really but i enjoy the pleasure for sure"

"The pleasure hmm"

"Yeh the pleasure"

Christian could see Syed's chocolate pool eyes were glistening like the stars which made him smile"

"Well i'll give you pleasure Clarkey for sure"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun started to shine through the split from the curtains making Syed stirr from his slumber, rubbing his eyes he looked at the clock 7:45am; contemplating whether to get up he turned to look at Christian. taking in the sight of his boyfriend all snuggled up and still fast asleep he gently placed a kiss on his lips and slowly removed himself from the bed.

Christian started to sirr.

"Hmm... and where do you think your going hansome"

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was then i felt a sudden burst of electricity flood through me"

"Well then least i don't have worry you getting turned into a frog when i kiss you"

"I would be the most hansome frog around then, right Sy"

"Not with those bed looks you won't"

"Erm excuse me"

Christian gently grabbed Syed's hands and pulled him back onto the bed

"You need watch yourself Sy especially when you comment on my as you put it 'bed looks' you could get into trouble and i know you wouldn't like that now would you."

Christian teased.

"O stop it Christian, your not funny"

Syed pinched Christian

"Ow Sy that hurt"

Syed couldn't help but laugh at Christian's baby tone

"Come er gorgeus"

Christian pulled Syed into his embrace and kissed him softly at first then more passionate they could hear their heart's beating in rhythm they were back in their own little bubble consumed in love an passion.

They both eventually pulled apart for air their breaths fast an hazy.

"Well that was quiet... enjoyable"

Syed joked

"Last night was enjoyable, you were like an animal Sy what was up with you mormally it's me"

"Christian sometimes i can have... moment's"

"Moment's phew i would deffiantly like to check out other... moment's of yours"

Christian pulled Syed even more closer.

"Mmmmm would you know"

"O yes i would"

"Really Christian"

"Really Sy"

Syed was moment's away from touching Christian's lips once more, liking to tease Christian he bit his bottom lip...

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but somebody's got work to do"

"Huh"

Christian asked all confused.

"Don't give me huh Christian you've got Clients this morning so you'd better get a wriggle on"

"I'll cancel thanks, i think my energy is needed for something else, something more rewarding"

"I don't think so it's 8:05am so you'd better get that arse out of bed and grab a shower, coffee"

Syed asked

"Yeh go on then"

Syed walked into the kitchen flicking on the kettle grabbing two cups as Christian got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"O by the way Sy i forgot to tell you something"

"And what would that be"

"I love you Sy"

Syed grinned

"I love you too Christian forever"


End file.
